Making Choices
"Making Choices" is a song from Kids for Character: Choices Count. It is sung by this video's Character Counts! Kids when one of them, Jake, can't decide what he and the other kids should do. It is later reprised near the ending. Original Version Lyrics JAKE: Every morning when I rise, Rub the sleepy from my eyes, Choices, choices do appear Every day all through the year. TIFFANY: What to wear, what to eat... KELSEY: Leave a mess or make it neat... EVAN: To start out sad or wear a smile... CARLOS: Choices, choices, show our style. ALL TWELVE: Making choices every day, Making choices on the way, Use six pillars. Think it through Making choices for a better you. MARIANA: During school and while I play, Harder choices come my way. Do I take what isn't mine? Am I fair or do I whine? JAKE: Am I kind or am I cruel? Do I follow the Golden Rule? SEAN ABEL: Some are easy. Some are hard. We always have to be on guard. ALL TWELVE: Making choices every day, Making choices on the way, Use six pillars. Think it through Making choices for a better you. EVAN: Good choices make me strong and tough. Bad ones make life mean and rough. KELSEY: Am I true or do I cheat? Am I someone you'd like to meet? CARLOS: Am I polite or am I rude? I can choose my attitude. Making choices is the test. I must always do my best. ALL TWELVE: Making choices every day, Making choices on the way, Use six pillars. Think it through Making choices for a better you. If there's one thing you should know, Making choices helps you grow. MARIANA: A happy person... EVAN: Honest too... ALL TWELVE: Good things will come to you. Choices make you what you are. Making good ones, you'll go far. Listen to your inner voice. You will make the better choice. Making choices every day, Making choices on the way, Use six pillars. Think it through Making choices... Yeah! Making choices every day, Making choices on the way, Use six pillars. Think it through Making choices for a better you. Reprise's Lyrics MARIANA: Choices are what it's all about. That we've learned without a doubt. EVAN: Choosing to be glad or sad Choosing between good and bad. ALL TWELVE IN REFRAIN: We make choices every day, We make choices on the way, We use six pillars, think it through We make good choices. Yes, indeed, we do. KELSEY: I will always do what's right. I will always be polite. CARLOS: I'll think about the consequence. I will use my common sense! ALL TWELVE IN REFRAIN: We make choices every day, We make choices on the way, We use six pillars, think it through We make good choices. Yes, indeed, we do. TIFFANY: I listen to my inner voice, When I'm about to make a choice. JAKE: Always try to make it right If your action's not so bright. ALL TWELVE IN REFRAIN: We make choices every day, We make choices on the way, We use six pillars, think it through We make good choices. Yeah! We make choices every day, We make choices on the way, We use six pillars, think it through We make good choices. Yes, indeed, we do. Category:Songs